Forbidden
by SessKagShipper2003
Summary: She was life. Well respected, using her powers to create and heal. Everyone loved her. As it should be. He was death. Hated by all but the truly broken, he used his powers to end lives. He was always alone. As it should be. But then they met. And they fell in love. And that is the story of how order crumbled. Sesskag. Magician AU. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi. **DISCONTINUED**
1. Prologue (Of Sorts)

[What?! I actually posted something?! What fricken miracle is this?! I've pretty much given up on Rise Above, and Baby's First only has updates on Tumblr now. (I'll put the blog info on my profile.) I was even considering giving up my fanfiction account, since I just have so much to do. But I recently got back into the fanfiction thing, and then I got this idea and... I just couldn't help myself! So... yeah. I hope you enjoy this, and please review!]

 **AU Info:** This is a magician AU. Not a spirit AU. Not a God AU. They are simply magicians, born with the right powers to make this whole thing work out. All characters have various magic, with one notable exception, who you will meet later.

 **Update Info:** I try to update as much as I can, but I'm a very busy person (Just kidding, I just procrastinate).

 **OC Info:** There will be one OC in this story, who will be introduced later. Her name is Aiden and she resembles me more than I want to admit.

* * *

She was life. Well respected, using her powers to create and heal. Everyone loved her. As it should be.

He was death. Hated by all but the truly broken, he used his powers to end lives. He was always alone. As it should be.

But then they met. And they fell in love. And that is the story of how order crumbled.


	2. Meeting

Eighteen-year-old Kagome Higurashi was always a little odd among her peers. As a life magician, rare and powerful, her abilities were well known and well sought after [ **AN:** Was that good English? It's been too long since I wrote something...]. She was a bit short compared to her peers, at 5'2", though it bears mentioning that all of her peers were quite tall. Long black hair cascaded down her back and across her shoulders, and framed a pale face, with blue eyes gazing out from under messy bangs. She had flowers in her hair more often than not, because she could conjure them with a snap of her fingers, and she hardly ever wore shoes, much to the annoyance of her teachers. ("It's not my fault, I like to feel the Earth.")

She attended the School For International Magick Students (the name was old, no one spelled magic that way anymore) with her friends Sango, a pyromancer with a fire cat named Kirara, Miroku, a man who controlled the winds, and Inuyasha, a shapeshifter whose abilities made him almost invincible. It was a good life she had, albeit strange. She was thinking these thoughts as she walked home from class one day, but she was drawn from them when she heard a child shout from in the woods that framed the path to her home.

She dropped her school bag and hurried toward the sound, not noticing that flowers were growing in her footprints, a nervous tick.

When she reached the stream, which ran farther than she'd ever been, through the whole town, she saw a little boy splashing in the water, clearly struggling. The water was red around him, and he seemed about to faint.

"Hang on!" she called, "I'll be right there!"

She leaped into the river, swimming straight toward him, and pulling him toward the shore. When she managed to drag him onto the gravel he seemed half dead, and was bleeding everywhere.

"Shit," she muttered, and laid a hand on the boy's stomach, summoning her strongest healing magic. The boy's wounds closed, and he sat up, coughing up water in a violent torrent. He lit a small flame in an attempt to dry his clothes.

"So, you're a pyromancer?" Kagome asked weakly, tired from the healing spell.

"Yes," he responded, "And you're a life magician? Is that how you healed me?"

"Yep," she said with a grin, getting shakily to her feet, "But right now, I'm feeling a bit faint. Can you help me out? My house is that way, and I'd be very grateful if you could bring me there. "

"Sure," the little boy said, grinning, "It's the least I could- Hey! What's wrong?!"

But Kagome didn't answer. As the terrified little boy watched, her energy too drained to stay conscious, she tipped backward into the river, hitting her head hard and sinking beneath the water as it pulled her away.

* * *

When Kagome awoke, she was on the bank of the river, but she didn't know where. She could tell that her head was bleeding, and she must have been hallucinating, for she could have sworn that there were two suns. _Strike that_ , she thought as the suns... blinked, _Those are eyes_.

"Where are we?" she tried to say, but broke off as a coughing fit rattled her chest, and she flew upright into sitting position, retching as her coughing brought up water.

After she was done, she placed a hand to the top of her head and healed the gash there, then she turned to see the person from before- a boy, with golden eyes and short silver hair to his shoulders- whole feet away, as if he'd thrown himself backward.

"Are you alright?" she asked moving towards him.

"Don't touch me!" he said immediately, moving further away.

"Why?" She asked, not getting any closer.

"You'll die."

"What? That's ridiculous!"

"No!" he said immediately, indignantly, "It's true! Look!"

He reached out and touched a nearby tree, and it withered immediately, leaves and fruit falling in dried and wrinkled clumps. Kagome winced, hearing the tree scream in her mind.

"Well that was hardly necessary," she muttered, and moved toward the tree, "Move over."

He did as she said, and watched, astounded, as she placed on hand on the tree and it came back to life.

"How did you do that?" he asked immediately, moving as close as he dared to look at the tree.

"I'm a life magician. It's what I do. I heal people, bring plants back to life, etcetera."

He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but closed it again, looking at the tree.

"Where are we? You never answered me."

"We are far upstream from the town. Many miles."

"Crap," she muttered, looking up at the setting sun, "I can't get home in the dark. Do you know anywhere that I could stay?"

"I have a house in that direction," he said, gesturing to the woods, "You can follow me if you wish."

It was clear that this strange boy walked this path often, Kagome noted, for every plant in the vicinity was dead. Frowning to herself, she let her magic escape her feet, spreading out and bringing the plants around them back to life. The boy ignored this, leading her back toward his small home and not saying a word as he did.

* * *

Secretly, Sesshomaru was surprising even himself. He knew that it wasn't safe for others to be around him, so why was he offering to let this near-stranger come into his home? He thought he would have learned his lesson, after last time...

He was pulled from his brooding when he sensed her magic behind him, bringing the plants around bloom once more. He could _hear_ her magic's pure energy, and _feel_ it combatting his own, a quiet buzzing in his ears and a slight shiver throughout his whole body. It was... uncomfortable, but not in the extreme, more new than anything else.

"Can you control that power?" he heard her ask, sounding grim, as if she already knew the answer.

"No. I can't. Anything that comes in contact with me... it dies. Magicians included."

He heard her make a small noise, a hum of sorts, and then her voice broke the silence again.

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Can you touch me? My magic combats yours. I know you can feel it."

"It's... risky. Don't test it."

"Can I... teach you something? About your powers?"

"What could you possibly-?"

"More than you think. It'll be an exchange. You let me stay, and I teach you to control your powers."

"... Fine. But will your family-"

"No family. It'll be fine."

"And your education-"

"I'm eighteen. I can quit going whenever I want. Besides," she conjured a small flower out of the air and tucked it behind her ear, "I'm pretty good at my craft."

He didn't respond to this, and they walked in silence for a few minutes until he announced, "We're here."

She took a look around the clearing. It was barren, dead trees all around, a withered up garden off to the side.

"What do you eat then, if you can't grow plants? Just meat?"

He nodded silently, moving toward the cabin along a well-worn path.

"This way."

She followed where he led, a small smile forming on her face as he held the door open for her, though it crumbled when he leaned away from her.

The inside of the cabin was neat and sparsely decorated. There was a small bed to one side, and a dining table and fireplace to the other side. A large bookshelf stood directly across from the door, looming over them both, tall and imposing.

"It's nice," she commented vaguely, moving toward the bookshelf like a moth to the flame.

Sesshomaru moved to his bed, sitting down tiredly and watching her move out of the corner of his eye. He hadn't really had the opportunity to take in her features until now, but he found himself surprised at what he saw. She was plain, that much was clear, but she still seemed to glow, as is there was a solitary sunbeam that only illuminated her. She was wearing a pretty floral sundress, and she seemed to be without shoes. Her skin was tanned, probably from spending her days outside, and her eyes seemed semi-dull with a type of long-standing exhaustion. Her cheekbones and the bridge of her nose were lightly dusted with freckles, and her bare arms had little daisy chains wrapped around them. The flowers in her hair all matched her eyes, but the ones on her wrists (various colors, most likely enchanted) went together with the print of her dress.

She was sitting at the dining table now, reading one of his books (A Tale of Two Cities) and humming lightly under her breath. He didn't know why he'd expected her to look any different than she did. Maybe it was something in her voice. Perhaps the quiet desperation when she asked to stay? Or maybe he'd expected her to be less... out there. Her voice had sounded tired, while her features looked... intense.

"Get a picture, it'll last longer."

Sesshomaru was confused, but he got the implication that he was being teased.

"Hn," he huffed, and crossed his arms.

Getting to her feet, she moved toward him, sitting on the far edge of the bed.

"I'll try to teach you something if you want me to."

"Do as you wish."

She sighed at his lack of motivation, "Alright. You can feel your magic, yes? Like a... like a second soul in your body... or energy in the pit of your stomach?"

He nodded.

"And do you feel it spread through your body whenever you touch a living thing?"

"Yes."

"Great. That's the first step. Now you just have to control that. And that's what I'm here for."

She put two fingers together and a flower appeared to grow from between them.

"Use this. Hold it, and focus on keeping your magic where it belongs."

He took it, careful not to touch her in the process, and held it between two fingers. It stayed it's nice golden color for a few seconds, before it withered in his hand.

She took it back, fixing it, and handing it to him again.

This time, he managed to keep it alive for almost ten seconds, before it withered again.

"You're improving," she said with a yawn, "That's good."

She fixed it one more time, and when he looked up, thirty seconds later, she was asleep.

Sighing, Sesshomaru lied down on the floor.

[Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you tell me, so please review!]


	3. Training

The next morning Kagome woke to a different roof over her head.

"What the-"

She sat up, panicked, looking around, until she finally realized where she was. The boy from before must have tucked her in (she still didn't know his name; that was a problem), for her legs were covered by a soft blanket that she hadn't been aware of before.

She slowly calmed her racing heart, laying one hand over her eyes as she tried to remember how to breathe. She couldn't have a panic attack, not here. She longed for her own home, despite the fact that she had practically begged to stay away. Because she couldn't handle one more day there. It was absolutely impossible.

Groaning quietly, she lied back down, counting her breaths.

 _One... Two... Three... Four... Inhale... One... Two... Three... Four... Exhale..._

"Are you alright?" the boy- who she'd thought was sleeping- asked suddenly.

She started again, one hand flying up to protect her head before she could think. After a few tense seconds, she relaxed, looking into his golden eyes as they blinked back at her.

"No. Not particularly. But I'll get over it."

He hesitated, then said, "You still have not told me your name."

"Oh! That's right! I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"And I am Sesshomaru."

"Just Sesshomaru?"

"Just Sesshomaru."

"Alright then Just Sesshomaru. Let's start on another lesson, shall we?"

He nodded silently, moving back as she got to her feet.

"Outside," she demanded, leading the way. Not knowing what else to do, he followed.

* * *

"I want you to understand that I'm far from an experienced teacher. However, I have the best magic control in my class, which is helpful to stop random flowers sprouting everywhere. I assume you've had no training?"

"None."

"Then we're both new to this. That's good at least. Now watch."

She knelt down, putting both hands against the packed earth and closing her eyes. Nothing happened for a moment, then, slowly, flowers started to bloom everywhere. There was a small, bare circle around where they stood, so that they were surrounded on all sides by the multicolored plants.

"Now," she said, looking up at him and wiping some sweat from her forehead, "Your test is to kill only the white ones. And you can't leave this circle, understood?"

He nodded, moving to the center of the circle and scanning the flowers before him. As she watched, one white flower wilted, as well as three around it. She placed a hand back on the ground and brought all four back to life. "Try again," she said, running a hand through her hair, fighting a yawn. She'd only been awake for a few minutes and she had already used more than half of her magic reserves.

One white flower wilted. Then another. The next one killed two around it. She brought them all back.

"Again."

One withered. And another. Two more followed. The white flowers continued to wither, one after another, until one red one dropped along with the one next to it. She revived every single flower.

"Again," she ordered, voice faltering slightly. White flowers wilted left and right. She had to admit that he was a fast learner, more gifted than anyone she'd ever met. The only one who even came close was her shapeshifter friend, Inuyasha.

He had almost gotten them all when his concentration slipped. This time he killed about ten flowers in each direction in a large burst before he reined his magic back in.

She brought them back again, "A-again."

He turned around, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be f-fine. I just used up too much p-power."

He looked unconvinced.

"Just... do the other thing I taught you. Pick a flower, hold it as long as you can. That sh-shouldn't use up any more of my magic."

He nodded, moving to grab a flower. This one lasted nearly a minute.

* * *

By noon they were both sitting together on the ground in front of the cabin, exhausted and with very little magic left. There was a large space where the flowers had been picked and discarded when he had killed them, and the sight was both encouraging and discouraging. Discouraging because of the sheer amount of dead plants, and encouraging because he had been able to keep them alive for longer each time.

Kagome had put her arms behind her head, looking up at the sky.

"You've improved so much in just a day. At this rate, you won't need me anymore in a week's time. Maybe two."

"Hn."

"Either way, I'll need to go back soon, if not just to visit. I'm sure my friends are worried. And my teachers must be suspicious that I quit school, not that it's their business. I'm an adult now."

"You have friends?"

"Don't sound so damn surprised. I'd hit you if I could. I have three of the best friends of all time. Sango, Miroku, and Inu-"

She was cut off as he leaned forward, coughing into his fist.

"Holy crap! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he assured her, though he seemed to be breathing in an unnatural way, "I'm probably just tired out. I hardly ever use my magic like th-"

His breath caught audibly and he coughed again. She moved to touch him, to do _something_ , but he managed between coughs to order, "Don't touch me!"

She pulled back, watching him with concern as he relaxed again.

"Go lay down," she demanded, "and I'll make you dinner."

He seemed to want to protest, but he gave in with a sigh, getting up and moving inside.

* * *

She found that he had some meat stored in a little cellar with an entrance behind the house, and she grabbed some to cook, deciding to go with what she knew and make some stew. She could summon any herbs, and it was one of her favorite recipes to make. In a little over a half hour, she had the stew cooking over the fire and she was reading at the kitchen table again. Sesshomaru was lying in bed, an unhealthy flush on his features, his eyes closed but his breathing too irregular for him to have been sleeping.

She had finished A Tale Of Two Cities earlier in the day, and now she was reading The Phantom of the Opera, another of her favorites.

"Kagome?"

She looked up, "Hm?"

"Can you get me some water? I have a jug back in the cellar."

"Oh. Alright."

She got to her feet, moving toward the door, but she was interrupted when he spoke again, "Wait. I changed my mind. Just... Stay here."

"A-Alright." She grabbed a chair from the table and moved it over beside his bed. Tapping her feet, she looked down at him, taking in his features once more. He had a delicate sort of beauty, while somehow managing to look hella masculine at the same time. It was a strange combination, but not necessarily a bad one.

"How are you feeling?" she asked lightly, turning her thoughts from... whatever _that_ had been.

"Unwell," he answered, "Almost as if I'm being burned alive."

"Do you have any injuries? Those get infected easily-"

"I have none."

"Ugh! This would be so much easier if I could touch you. I could heal you so quickly!"

"Why can't you do it from far? Like you showed me earlier."

"Well, I could, but it wouldn't be as accurate, and I might screw up and make the illness worse."

He went silent at that, blinking up at the roof.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. I've seen plenty of illnesses in my life, and this one doesn't seem bad."

"Lot's of-?"

She got up hurriedly.

"I-I'd better check on the stew."

And just like that, the conversation was over.


End file.
